Hunter West
Hunter West was a human that became a medic when the War of the Dead broke out while living at Fort Sentinel. Following the conclusion of the war, he helped society recover in any way he could and also met Alistair Salders. With the outbreak of the second war, Hunter instead took up arms against the attacking undead. With the final end to the war, Hunter was fatally wounded by Ewan Rogers and was subsequently turned by Alistair at Hunter's request into becoming undead. Powers and Abilities Before becoming undead, Hunter possessed the usual strength of a normal human male. Following his death and return courtesy of Alistair, he now has access to magic. It is unclear as to how powerful he has become, but it highly likely that he has been granted greater power and knowledge than a typical undead. He shares traits that are typical of other undead. *Magic - Although not demonstrated, it is assumed he has access to a greater degree of magic than most other undead. Before becoming undead, Alistair offered to teach and empower him so that could fend off attacks 'with the flick of his wrist.' *Immortality - Hunter is immune from standard human ailments such as disease, ageing and sickness and has the potential to be active forever. *Telekinesis - Hunter has demonstrated that he is capable of moving objects at will but still isn't completely proficient. *Super Endurance - With his undead biology, Hunter's body is less susceptible to pain. *Super Stamina - Hunter does not require any sustenance, air and does not tire. He has the potential to remain active indefinitely. *Regeneration - Hunter's body is capable of recovering from injuries. As the scope of his power in undetermined, it is unknown potent his regenerative abilities are. *First aid skills - Prior to becoming undead, Hunter became trained in becoming a medic and has shown that he is quite capable to providing advice and attending to various types injuries and illnesses. *Combat training - Like all residents of Fort Sentinel Hunter was forced to undergo hand to hand and weapons training. He has demonstrated knowledge of using some firearms and a crude understanding of other weapons such as bows and axes. Weaknesses As a human, he was vulnerable to the typical human weaknesses. Now being undead, he has become stronger but possesses the standard weaknesses of an undead. *Destruction - Hunter's body is capable of being damaged and, if he suffers too much harm and loses too much magic, he will be unable to regenerate. *Loss of Magic - Like all undead, he is dependent upon the existence of magic. *Upper Level Undead - More powerful undead are able to harm and destroy him. *Darklight Blade - It is capable of destroying most undead, including Hunter. Personality Hunter is kind, compassionate and sympathetic. During his stay at Fort Sentinel when the First War broke out, he volunteered to help in any way he could which resulted in him being trained to become a medic, a role that complimented his attributes. Hunter is also incredibly loyal. Like many who lived at Fort Sentinel, he defended the chain of command and was always willing to go above and beyond if he thought it could benefit someone. These traits extend to even the undead. He openly viewed the undead as mindless slaves and didn't express any hatred of them believing that whoever was responsible for their rising was the ultimate culprit. Even after the war had ended he didn't waiver in the belief that the actions by the undead were not of their own choice and didn't show them any contempt unlike his fellow humans. He became friends with undead and even became romantically interested in Alistair Salders, an Archyte. After meeting Alistair, his beliefs were compromised with the knowledge of what Alistair, and by extension the other Archytes, had done. He initially viewed him both as much of a slave as the other undead but also as someone who orchestrated a significant amount of death and destruction when he could have chosen a different way but decided not to. This conflict of beliefs made him take a step back with his relationship with Alistair and only reconciling with himself after hearing Alistair testify in front of the public about his actions and reasons. However, he still maintains a strong moral compass which increasingly put him at odds with Alistair's plans to control the human population and further strengthen the undead's position and the methods he utilised. This culminated in him ending his relationship with Alistair. Hunter is headstrong and resolute, strongly believing in a cause and not moving from it. He is also quite stubborn on certain matters, refusing to alter course even if he is in danger. Like many who lived at Fort Sentinel, he is fiercely loyal to the chain of command and has been noted to be eager to obey any orders he is given. Despite this, Hunter is willing to disobey orders and sacrifice himself to protect others, showing a strong sense of bravery and fearlessness bordering on reckless.